The detection of lane markings is a prerequisite for many driver assistance systems as well as for autonomous vehicles. Lane markings separate roads from the non-drivable environment and provide information about the position and direction of the lanes and roadways. Detection of lane marking using visual information from cameras is typically used in many conventional lane detection systems. Usually, a camera is mounted on the front of the vehicle to capture the road images. However, the captured images may be of poor quality in various environments, weather conditions, lighting conditions, and the like. Moreover, the lane markings may vary in color (white and yellow for India, USA, and Europe; blue for South Korea), width, continuity, and shape (solid and dashed). As such, conventional lane detection systems cannot perform well in many real-world driving environments.